Forever Goof
Part 1= |-|Part 2= "Forever Goof" is the two-part series premiere of Goof Troop. It was originally broadcast as a one-hour special on September 5, 1992, accompanied by the "Gotta Be Gettin' Goofy" music video and a rerun of The Goofy Success Story. It was later split into two half-hour episodes for syndication, "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Good Neighbor Goof". Synopsis Part 1 When Goofy gets his job diploma in the mail, he and his son Max move to his hometown of Spoonerville. His new house just happens to be right next door to his old "friend" Pete. However, Pete tries to keep the Goofs away from the house so he can tear it down and build his own private golf course. When the Goofs successfully move in, Max befriends Pete's son P.J. and teaches him how to have fun. Part 2 Later, when the Goofs hold a party for Pete and his family, an accident causes Pete to get into an argument with Goofy and the two forbid their sons from seeing each other again. Max and P.J. must think of a plan to set things right between their families. Plot "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" Goofy and Max happily live in a trailer park home in the middle of the city with a large mural of a nature scene behind them. As they eccentrically eat meatballs for lunch, the mailman stops by to give Goofy his diploma. He can now secure a job in his hometown of Spoonerville. Max is worried as he will have to leave his old life behind, but Goofy tells him that it will be good for the two of them. Meanwhile, over in Spoonerville, Pete is plotting to refurbish his backyard into a personalized resort and wants to tear down the unsold house next door so that he can expand. His wife, Peg, has been trying to sell the house, but to no avail. She tells Pete that if she cannot sell it by 9:00pm that day, he can pave it over. To secure this, Pete has the house rigged so that he can scare away any prospective buyers, much to Peg's unawares and frustration. Goofy and Max pack up their things and have all their furniture loaded onto a truck to be driven by the slow moving Homer. Father and son drive off before making it to the outskirts of town. Goofy calls Pete through a phone booth to tell him he is coming. Pete, who has high stress levels and no desire to ever see Goofy again, attempts to mislead Goofy from coming, but Goofy's car begins to roll down the hill and he and Max chase it down before successfully entering and driving through town. They pull up to Pete's house and accidentally chip the front of his boat, something only Pete's kids, P.J. and Pistol, notice. Peg happily comes out to greet Goofy, whom she has not seen since high school, and excitedly invites him and Max inside to stay for the night. Pete acquires his steamroller and accouterments to pave over the house, but before he can do so, he spots his kids' feeble attempts at hiding the crack on his boat. He begins to have another panic attack as Goofy and Peg come out to sedate him. However, he accidentally causes the steamroller to destroy the rest of his boat and his new Jacuzzi, resulting in him getting flushed down the sewer, which oddly does not seem to phase anyone. Later, Pete complains to Peg about having Goofy stay at their house for a couple of days as their furniture has not arrived yet. His crying is misinterpreted by Goofy as him being sympathetic to them and Pete attempts to dissuade P.J. from getting close to Max because of his "Goof germs". Max and P.J. end up becoming friends, especially when the former convinces the latter to play with the toys that Pete has forbade him to play with (despite them being his). As everyone sleeps for the night, Pete catches Goofy getting up. The bizarre encounter results in Goofy trying to put Pete to sleep, but he maniacally drives away, commandeers the moving truck, and forces Goofy and Max into the house next door. Pete continues to panic, but realizes that he got them out of his house, and all he has to do now is get them out of the new house. As he peacefully returns to sleep on this notion, Goofy and Max proceed to make loud noises, shocking Pete awake. "Good Neighbor Goof" Goofy attempts to repair the damages to his house early in the morning; waking up Max as well as Pete who angrily tells him to stop. He rushes over with a housewarming gift which he claims is an earthquake preparedness kit. He adds that the house is on top of a fault line which seems to intrigue Goofy more than it does deter him. Pete has an exercise belt rigged to the house's scaffolding to emulate an earthquake and turns it on. Ironically, this helps fix Goofy and Max's house and gets all their belongings out and set up, confusing Pete. Goofy finds the belt and tries to get rid of it. He wraps itself around Pete's yacht where Pete attempts to up the machine's power, causing his own house to shake. Max and P.J. attempt to communicate with one another via a can phone, but Pete stops his son and has him set to crushing the piles of cans they have outside. Max comes over and upon seeing P.J. in "the family shoes" (two shoes strapped to cement blocks to crush the cans) he decides to help him out. They rig a boulder with a rope over a tree and hang it over a box of cans. After a wild ride down a cliff, they successfully crush the cans with P.J. voicing his excitement over the accomplishment. Meanwhile, Pete does everything he can to get rid of Goofy with all of his plans backfiring comically. Upon realizing that P.J. was hanging out with Max, he forbids him from interacting with him again and further insults him which Max overhears. Max has Goofy invite Pete and his family over for a luau party. Despite Pete's reluctance, he is forced to go by Peg with P.J. and Pistol arriving in attendance. The party appears to be a success with Pete actually enjoying the festivities. However, while attempting to catch a coconut, Goofy accidentally prevents Pete from catching it; reminding him of his high school failure of catching the winning football. When he insults Max, Goofy snaps back at Pete and kicks him and his family out of their yard. The next day, both fathers forbid their sons from playing with one another, but Max and P.J. come up with another plan to get back at their dads. Max and P.J. begin to dig into their feuds with Goofy and Pete deciding to hold a friendly wager to see which of their sons can destroy the other's work more effectively. The boys proceed to rip up their fence and take apart each other's yard. This leads to the two of them tossing trash and food at one another and digging into the foundation. The acts of insanity end up causing Goofy and Pete to realize how disastrous everything has become and stop their sons from fighting with the two of them making up. Both families soon have a backyard picnic with them enjoying their hamburgers. Goofy proceeds to take a group photo, unaware of the fact that he had knocked his grill into Pete's house; setting it on fire. Voice Cast *Corey Burton: The How-to Narrator *Nancy Cartwright: Pistol, Wife *Jim Cummings: Pete *Bill Farmer: Goofy *Dana Hill: Max *Rob Paulsen: P.J., Homer, Husband *Frank Welker: Waffles, Chainsaw, George *April Winchell: Peg Video releases ;DVD *''Goof Troop: Volume 2 Trivia *The title "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" is a parody of the 1959 song "Everything's Coming Up Roses". *The trailer in which Goofy and Max live at the beginning of the episode is placed in front of a fake lakeside backdrop that itself is situated in front of a smoggy looking city. This is likely a reference to the opening scene from Mickey's Trailer. *In "Good Neighbor Goof", Max's bare bottom is seen after he falls off the bed when Goofy drops some planks of wood to repair the house. *Also, in the first episode, Goofy's bottom is revealed briefly. Gallery 1992-dingo-P5.jpg Max Goof's buttocks.png|Max's buttocks GNG - 007.png References Category:Television episodes Category:Goof Troop episodes Category:Series premieres Category:Multi-part episodes